Akira Satomi
Akira is a character that appears in the first Oblivia and is the younger sister of Midori Satomi. She is a main party character in Oblivia - Kurai no Ame. Appearance Akira is a late teenage Elf girl with bob cut semi-spiky orange hair and emerald green eyes. She has long Elf ears with a golden earring on her left ear, there is a bright blue jewel hanging from the hoop. Akira has a black barrette on the left side of her head resembling the Roman numerical number 12 (XII). She has glowing blue tattoos on various locations of her body including her ears, cheeks, shoulder, back, breasts, ribs, arms, pelvis, thighs, and legs. Akira wears white bust armor with purple rims and intricate designs in the middle including a green diamond shape. Thin black lace trails across the open cleavage area of the armor in three X's. She wears a green open midriff pleather jacket zipped up at the neck. The zipper is a silver ring followed by a shining blue sun crest with a white button fastening the neck portion together. On her right shoulder is another white button followed by a light blue circular gem surrounded by a golden crest and another black circle around it. The right sleeve extends to a flared loose piece with a black trim at the end at elbow length. She wears a black finger-less glove on her right hand with a green roughed up trailing end and green end tips. An open red square in the middle of the glove reveals a small amount of Akira's skin. On the left arm is an open shoulder portion that reveals Akira's sun tattoo. The sleeve puffs up at the middle of the arm and has a silver plate in its middle followed by a silver button to its right. A black prism like metal pokes out from atop the sleeve end with two white dots on its top and bottom. There is a tight metallic constriction point that ends the sleeve but connects to its side with a large metal spoke. The rest of the arm is a long black gauntlet with a green and white armored pad on the top, followed by a red metal extension on the side of the forearm. On top of the hand is another smooth silver armor plating with smaller silver armor pieces at the tips of the fingers. There is a large black X on the bottom left side of the jacket followed by black trimmings ending both sides. Akira wears a golden circlet looking piece around her rib area with a bright blue jewel in its middle. They cover over black diamond adhesives on Akira's sides. She wears green underwear with a black cross in its middle and silver studs on both ends that start the leg area. Akira has a large belt of circular black and green patterns with the last two pieces being larger with another black circle in their middles. She wears fishnet pantyhose with large black and green thigh high boots. There are black cross patterns on the green knee areas and green lace crossing over the black area of the shins with green soles. Connected to the back of her underwear is a large white frilled tail of cloth with intricate open purple diamond and wavy sky blue patterns on the outside with light green filled diamonds on the inside. Personality Trivia * Akira was designed with the intent of being Anima's interpretation of a female version of Link from The Legend of Zelda series. * Akira's last name "Satomi" is likely a nod to her prior village life. * Akira's barrette with the Roman numerical XII on it is a reference to her later involvement with Nightmare 12 - Mammon. * Additionally, Akira's birthday is also on the twelfth of March, once again referencing the number 12. * Akira's Bow and Arrow: Fail-Not is named after the Arthurian Legendary Weapon: Fail-Not. Held by Tristan; the bow and arrow was said to never miss its mark. * Akira's Ars Arms: Apollo's Bow is named after the bow given to the god of sun and light: Apollo in Greek mythology. Gallery Arrow to ignis by animangaemo-d7u7auy.jpg|Akira in her Default design: Sprite Armor using Ignis Magia and wielding Fail-Not. Nature by machine by animangaemo-daeinsd.jpg|Akira in her Default design: Sprite Armor fighting beside 07. Sketch a quiet rest here for now by animangaemo-db43k8l.jpg|Akira in her home region of Leliel joined by Anima. Shibuya yume akira edition by animangaemo-dbhyzbh.jpg|Akira in her Shibuya Yume design. IMG 3901.JPG|Akira in her Swimwear design eating ice cream with Nami. Navigation